Sophie and Fitz
Sophitz is the romantic/friendship pairing of Sophie Foster and Fitz Vacker. Sophie always has a weird feeling of infatuation (like her face getting hot and her heart fluttering) towards Fitz when he's is around her. Sophie has a crush on Fitz which he seems oblivious about. Other Names * Sophitz '('Soph/ie and F/'itz')*'most commonly used name.' * Sofitz(So/phie and Fitz) * Fophie (F'/itz and S/'ophie) * Soitz (So/phie and F/'itz') *'Fitzphie'(Fitz and So/'phie') Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 1 *Fitz is the first to find Sophie and take her to the Lost Cities, telling her it's where she belongs *Fitz makes sure Sophie has Ella and tries to calm her down before she sees Elwin *Sophie beats Fitz in a splotching match but sends both of them to the Healing Center to see Elwin *Fitz carries Sophie to Elwin after she has her allergic reaction. *Sophie is able to transmit long distances to Fitz to get his help when Sophie and Dex were kidnapped by the Neverseen *Fitz can now transmit to Sophie- the only elf (besides Mr. Forkle) to be able to do so Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile #Sophie blushes when Vika shoves her into Fitz's arms and he catches her. #Fitz transmits to Sophie via telepathy that he thinks that her talents are awesome. #Sophie is willing to suffer through headaches to keep up her secret mental conversations with Fitz. #A memory flashes through Sophie's mind when she thinks of Jolie's death, and the memory of Fitz mourning Sophie's supposed death. #Fitz waves to Sophie as he, Keefe and Biana leave Havenfield. #Sophie is excited and embarrassed (in a good way) when she realizes Fitz will also attend her Telepathy session. #Dex grumbles to Sophie about how she spends so much time with "Wonderboy." #Fitz and Keefe argue about who will have Sophie on their team. #Fitz and Sophie share a transmission-conversation before the teams separate to play base quest. #When Sophie finds herself stuck in a tree (from using a brain push), and nearly about to fall, Fitz catches her. #Fitz smiles at Sophie and says that was glad to have caught her, and Sophie's heart erupts into flutters. #Sophie and Fitz reminisce on the day that Fitz first brought her to the Lost Cities. #Fitz is the first to notice that Sophie was hurt during her brain push. #When Keefe quizzes Sophie about aurenflares, and Fitz transmits her the answer telepathically. Keefe grumbles about "Telepaths", and Fitz grins at her, making Sophie's insides turn fluttery. #Fitz, along with Keefe, stare at Sophie as she walks down Everglen's stairway. #Fitz is the first to notice that Sophie isn't comfortable at the aurenflare and cheers her up telepathically, as well as help her cope with her worries regarding her health. #Sophie calls Fitz for help once Alden collapses for a second time in Exile. #Fitz is relieved and worried when Sophie and Alden make it to Everglen safely. #Sophie blushes when Tiergan asks if she minds if Fitz is in her Telepathy session--she doesn't. #When Sophie arrives at Everglen to check on Alden, Fitz very close next to her, so close their hands almost touch. #Sophie doesn't mind that Fitz yells at her to tell him what she knows since she knows how he feels. #Sophie brings Fitz out of Alden's mind even though he told her not to. #Sophie can't watch as Elwin pours the calming sedative down Fitz's throat. #Sophie worries what Fitz and Biana will think of her if they return to Foxfire, and wonders how they are handling their situation. #Despite her warnings, Sophie visits the Vackers to check up on them, but they shun her. #Sophie vows, along with Keefe, that she will do everything she can to save Alden. #Sophie pays her respects to Alden at his Wanderling Planting, although Fitz and Biana tell her to leave, showing she doesn't blame the Vackers for shunning her. #Sophie believes that Fitz has every right to be mad at her. #Sophie suffers through a shot of limbium to fix her mind in order to heal Alden. #Fitz calls Sophie privately and apologizes for his behavior, saying he was being stupid and that he was angry, but not angry at her. Sophie forgives him without hesitation, saying that she never blamed him for being angry because he had thought he had just lost his dad. #Sophie's heart flutters when Fitz looks into her eyes. #When her friends (including Fitz) say that they like weird, Fitz gives Sophie a smile, and her heart, once again, explodes into flutters. #Fitz squeezes Sophie's shoulders. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze *Sophie and Fitz share a telepathy class *Sophie trusts Fitz enough that he can read her mind. *Sophie chooses Fitz as her guide for the mind break of Fintan *Fitz hugs Sophie on the beach when she is crying. (They are bottling the quintessence to stop Everblaze) *Sophie and Fitz work together to stop the Everblaze from burning *Fitz holds Sophie closely as they fall off the burning tower of Everblaze. *Fitz receives memories that Sophie doesn't even remember having when she transmits to him *They try to recreate a moment of trust, and Sophie blushes because of how close Fitz is. *Fitz is shown how to get into Sophie's mind by Mr. Forkle. He transmits a word Sophie doesn't know to get in. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen *Sophie almost tells Fitz she likes him when they are training to become Cognates *Fitz is very excited when Mr.Forkle says that they can train to be Cognates. *Keefe teases Sophie about Fitz making her extremely nervous. *Fitz gets jealous about something in training to be Cognates. * Fitz mumbles "miss you" after Sophie leaves his room after he is stung by the arthropleu. * Fitz notes that when he was looking for Sophie in book 1, he thought she looked very much like an elf, maybe saying she looks pretty. (Elves are better looking than humans.) Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar *They have matching rings on their thumbs to help with their Cognate training. *Sophie gives Fitz ripplepuffs--his favorite. *Fitz fills out a form for matchmaking that is really thick. Biana says that his answers had been all really cute so far. *Fitz mentions having to go to the matchmakers after a long and awful conversation with his dad, Alden, about girls. He says that he doesn't want to sign up for a list until about one or two years have passed. The age for which elves can register for a matchmaking list is around 5th year. Sophie is in 3rd year, and she realizes that after two years she can register for matchmaking. This implies that Fitz is waiting for Sophie to become old enough to register. *Fitz acts jealous when he, Sophie, and Keefe meet the first time *When Tam says "I know you (Sophie and Keefe) were really close" Fitz muttered "not that close" *While they are sitting under a tree talking about the favor, Fitz implies that they should kiss and almost do until Keefe shows up and interrupts (on purpose). *They hold hands the majority of the book. Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves * They both go to Foxfire * They are both Telepaths * They both trust each immensely * They are in the same Telepathy class (during Everblaze) * Sir Tiergan is both their Telepathy teacher * They both dislike the Neverseen * They are both in training to become Cognates * They both have a stuffed animal (Sophie has Ella and Fitz has Mr. Snuggles) * Both were once enrolled at Exillium * Both have famous families (Ruewens (Adoptive) - Sophie and Vackers - Fitz) * Both Fitz and Sophie care immensely about each other more than most others. * They both hint at liking each other sometimes. Differences: * Fitz has dark brown hair while Sophie's is blonde * Fitz's eyes are teal while Sophie's are brown with gold specks * Fitz is in his 5th Year at Foxfire while Sophie is a 3rd Year student * Sophie is multi-Talented, while Fitz only has one Talent * Sophie is part of Project Moonlark, while Fitz is a normal elf * Sophie spent her first years in the Forbidden Cities, while Fitz has lived the entirety of his life in the Lost Cities. Trivia *Fitz was the first person to introduce Sophie to her true identity as an elf. *Fitz is one of the two people whom Sophie trusts enough to let into her mind. *When wanting to start a relationship, sometimes it is good to start as really good friends before getting to romantic things. It makes the relationship last longer, and stay stronger, because they will know each other as friends as well and a love interest. Category:Pairings